


Breakfast in Bed

by donnajoe10



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnajoe10/pseuds/donnajoe10
Summary: Dan can't help but admire you as you make him breakfast.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've ever actually tried to write! I don't know that I'm much of a writer but the idea was stuck in my head and I gave it a shot. Please let me know what you think!

The first thing Dan noticed upon waking was the smell of bacon wafting through the house. The realization that he was alone in his comically large bed followed quickly. After a few moments of confusion, curiosity drove him out of bed and into the kitchen.

The sight before him made Dan's heart skip a beat and he momentarily forgot how to breathe. You were making breakfast, wearing nothing but one of Dan's shirts. Dan remained quiet and watched as you hummed and danced around the kitchen with your back to him. Even months after you'd moved in together these small moments made him overflow with affection for you. 

You shut off the stove and turned to retrieve plates from a cabinet when you saw him.

"What the hell! I was gonna surprise you with breakfast in bed," you said with a playful pout on your lips. Dan grinned and moved quickly to kiss the pout away. "What was that for?" you asked, surprised by the sudden flurry of kisses.

"Sometimes I just can't even believe how lucky I am to be with you," he replied.

"You're such a sap! Now get back in bed and let me surprise you with breakfast!"

With a chuckle, Dan retreated to the bedroom and eagerly awaited your return. When you entered the room with a heaping plate of food he gasped dramatically in mock surprise. You couldn't help but laugh at his attempt to appease you.

After you'd both finished breakfast you curled into Dan's side and gave a contented sigh. He smiled down at you and ran his fingers through your hair. The comforting feeling had you quickly drifting into sleep, despite the short amount of time you'd been awake. The last thing you saw before sleep claimed you was the adoration written all over Dan's sleepy face. With a small smile you were out like a light and Dan wasn't far behind.


End file.
